Inheritance Cycle - The Two Riders
by fandomsontheinterweb
Summary: Alona finds a dragon egg. Though she thinks its a rock. What happens when there are two new riders instead of one? (Rated T for swearing and violence that may occur.)


**I own nothing but my OC's. (The people of Alona's town, Alona, her family and Ender.)**

* * *

I head down through the Spine, carefully picking my way through it. The Spine was an okay place if you knew how to play it's game. Many didn't dare venture into it, for it had wonders and dangers alike. Here you had to know your directions and your plants, you had to know how to kill things and how to fend off an animal attack. You had to know much before venturing deep into the Spine, for any newcomer could easily die. Folklores told stories of demons in the forest, but that was a lie. A simple story to scare the young from being too curious and going in.

I hear the deer before I see it. Holding my breath, I creep over towards it. I felt that thrill that I always did when I was going in for the kill. The deer is clueless as I string my bow, pulling it up and aiming. I gasp as a loud boom echoes by the deer while green and blue lights have a mini explosion by the deer. I'm flattened by the force and left winded on the ground. Groaning, I push myself up. What in the world...? My chest and back hurt from being thrown to the ground and my mind is scrambled.

I look down at myself, nothing broken. Nothing scratched. Maybe just a little bruised. My mind goes wild as I look at where the deer was. In it's place is a beautiful white stone. Grey looking veins running under the surface. The deer must have ran off when the explosion happen. Picking up my bow, I return the strung arrow to it's quiver before slowly moving closer to the white stone.

Is it dangerous? Is it important? How did it end up here? I pick up a stick on my way over and I prod the white and grey stone with it gently. Deeming it safe, I pick up the white rock. It isn't quite heavy, but it isn't exactly light either. Muttering under my breath about how the stupid rock scared the deer away, I slip the rock in my bag and start looking for my deer.

I find it for a second time and repeat the process of creeping up on it and loading my bow. I take aim and shoot. Bullseye. Standing up, I walk over to my catch and remove my arrow, cleaning off the blood. The stone stays in the back of my mind as I put the arrow away and carry the deer with me, starting my way home. Questions kept arising, but the biggest one is, how did it get there? In the middle of the Spine, in the middle of practically no where. Right in front of me.

Birds sing as I pick up the deer with ease and start running back home. I pass through the forest faster than any human could. Running through the trail of mine that I had made to my hunting spot. It is such a beautiful place, the Spine, although dangerous and unexpected things happen.

*V*

Finally making it back home, I smile happily. The small town out in the middle of no where was my absolute favourite place. Everyone accepted me for me, like there was no difference in race. I could hide here and trust everyone with just about everything. I walk through the gate into the small village, people greeted me and I greeted them. Everyone knew everyone here. Gossip traveled fast and secrets were never really secrets.

I walk straight to the butchers where I set the deer down on the counter. Frederick comes out, a big man, brown hair and eyes, nothing special about him really. Though his personality was of a nice man, like most men in town.

"Alona," he greets. "Fine deer you brought me today."

I smile. "Indeed it is."

Frederick hands me my money and a little extra which I smile my thanks. Mama needed the money, though I kept us well fed, mama did not make money. I am just so worried for her. What do I do about her? Alec and I did our best, but she is just getting so sick. We got our town's healer to look after her, but she is not improving. I needed coin to help pay the healer and to pay for food and clothes.

I head home, my boots crunching on the stone path. Alec is already there, I hug him tightly.

"I missed you sister." Alec says.

"I missed you too, brother. How is mama?" I ask nervously.

"Not well." Alec replies, a sad look on his face. I frown, she really wasn't any better? I had only been gone a few days. I walk to her room, slowly walking in. Mama lays asleep in her bed, so peaceful. I lean against the doorframe and Alec comes up beside me.

"She has been tired all the time lately." Alec says, running a hand through his already dishevelled hair.

"Let's leave her be then." I say softly, leaving the room. "I have something to show you!"

"What is it?" Alec asks curiously.

"There was a big explosion in the Spine! Then I found this." I pull out the white stone and Alec's eyes bulge. I frown, was something wrong with it?

"Do... Do you know what that is?" Alec asks in almost a whisper.

"A rock...?" I hesitantly answer.

"No, no, Alona, that is a _dragons_ _egg_." Alec whispers this time. I burst into laughter. Him and his silly stories. Why Alec studied dragons? I just don't know. They were gone, long gone. None left. There were only stories told of them now. Mere stories. They all died from the evil king. "Damn it, Alona I am not kidding!"

"Sure you aren't." I giggle. "Sure."

"When it hatches, you'll see and then you'll come to me for help." Alec mutters.

"Hatches?" I break into another fit of laughter.

"Well, that is, if it bonded with you... Or me!" Alec grabs the stone.

"Hey! Give that back! It's my stone!" I growl, I liked it. The stone was perfectly smooth and surprisingly clean for being white. Of course, also quite beautiful.

"Fine." Alec huffs, handing me my stone back. I take it to my room, mad at him for taking away my stone.

"If you really were a dragon egg..." I say to the stone. "That would be a miracle."


End file.
